The present invention relates to a vocal indicating device for a copying machine, which informs an operator of the conditions of the copying machine by the use of voice.
Hitherto, when the fixing temperature decreases, a copying machine is placed in the wait-condition and a copy is not made. For this reason, it has been suggested that the wait-condition be vocally transmitted to the operator. But this information is meaningless and also the cause of noise when given for each waiting mode regardless of duration.